


System overload

by P1CKL3L1CK3R



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, alot of foreplay, amamiibo, bottom kiibo supremacy, first time blow job, go follow kiibocore on twitter, heavy smut, i haven't even played v3 yet <3, kiibo x rantaro amami, mention of kokichi ouma, mention of miu iruma, rantaro amami x kiibo, sensitive kiibo, top rantaro supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1CKL3L1CK3R/pseuds/P1CKL3L1CK3R
Summary: im going to explain this in the vaugest way possibleRantaro has sex with Kiibo thats it thats the post
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	System overload

**Author's Note:**

> another 6am writing since my sleep schedule is fucked
> 
> also some quotes are used from pictures off of rule 34 since i literally cannot think of anything else 
> 
> anyways i will now proceed to pass out holy shit this took up so much of my time

"cya kiibo"

"later Amami!"

Kiibo waved as he left to his dorm room, Rantaro figured he should do the same since it was getting very late, although when Kiibo left he couldn't stop the feeling of existential dread from building up in him, as if he wanted Kiibo to stay around longer. As he opened his dorm room a wave of cold air came crashing into him, it appeared he left the fan on longer than he expected, he sighed and cursed under his breath as he slouched into his room and to the fan, he turned it off and immediately fell on his bed. Rantaro Amami, the equivalent to those "the funny kid from school when he gets home" memes, he stared at the ceiling, letting himself dissociate from this so-called reality he lived in. the time ticked as he stayed laying there on his bed, the room stayed silent as he stayed lost in his thoughts, it went from his family, his sisters, all the way back to Kiibo.

"kiibo..."

A recurring thought in his head was that robot, hell for a robot he had a nice ass, after that thought passed by, a load of explicit thoughts came flowing through, he had never been the type to- how do we put this, be seen with a lady, sure he'd flirt with them but only to make them flustered for his entertainment but, he couldn't see himself with a girl. Kiibo introduced a new thought to him, men, or rather robots. Rantaro always felt strange around Kiibo but brushed it off as nothing, his adorable yet timid nature was something Rantaro admired, anytime Rantaro would talk to Kiibo it felt like he was on drugs, Kiibo was his addiction, he felt like Kiibo wasn't real he felt like nothing was real when he talked to him, because it all felt too good to be true, and yet he had the audacity to talk to someone as great as kiibo, even though he's a robot, he acted more human than anyone else he knew.

Rantaro went deep into thought when it came to Kiibo, thinking about him and nothing else, only him, his smile, his laugh, the way he tried to cover up the fact he was blushing was all too adorable to the point where he'd get butterflies in his stomach. Rantaro continued to list the things he liked about kiibo, the way he talked, his behavior, his...body, he had really plump thighs for being a robot....yet for a robot he was so humanlike that, he felt like he could treat kiibo like an actual real person, which he usually did, he felt upset about the fact that people chose to ignore kiibo's feelings just because he's a robot when in fact he's much more than that, he was his friend.

Rantaro sat up and ran his hand through his hair, _Kiibo_... a name that echoed through his head for a long while, he wouldn't call himself obsessive but Kiibo was an exception to that, he was just too perfect for Rantaro, he let himself get back to those explicit thoughts of his. Kiibo's thighs...his curves...his perfectly shaped ass, of course Rantaro knew he probably wouldn't be able to get his hands on that but...god Kiibo was the definition of perfect. Rantaro wondered if the robot had any genitalia, _god the thought of just pounding that ass while kiibo screamed his na_ \- Rantaro snapped out of thought, _what the hell was that?_ He questioned himself as he felt his heart beat rapidly, _shit_ Rantaro sat upwards and immedielty looked down, well of course after thinking of shit like that he'd get hard, "fuck..." He cussed to himself, he hadn't fapped in who knows how long but he for sure isn't going to fap to the thought of-

_Knock knock_

_Well fuck perfect timing_ Rantaro thought sarcastically, this was like the start of a porno. Rantaro stood up and made his way to the door, praying to god that it wasn't Kiibo and that the person there wouldn't notice his petty boner. "Amami! I'm so happy you answered, now I was wondering if I could stay here tonight, I don't necessarily need sleep but it gets pretty lonely and I've spent too many nights with Ouma so if its alright to stay here..." Kiibo spoke, _holy fucking shit_ Rantaro thought, _this really IS like the start of a porno._ "o-of course! I wouldn't mind having company" Rantaro coughed as he signaled Kiibo inside. Kiibo smiles generously, "thank you so much anami! I'll be sure to return your gratitude in any way I can!" he chuckled, _FUCK_ Rantaro coughed _HES TOO CUTE._ Kiibo entered his room, closing the door behind him, "you have a nice place here amami" Kiibo complimented, "it's not much but thanks" Rantaro blushed as he went to go sit down on his bed once more.

Kiibo sat down next to him, analyzing the room to its corners. Rantaro however was still focused on his aching tent he had, "Amami, how does a human fall asleep?" Kiibo stared at Rantaro with innocence as he placed himself between Rantaro's legs, "OH- uh well..." Rantaro was at a loss for words, Kiibo was in between his legs and he just couldn't get his mind off of his sexual desires, "I usually just lay in bed, get comfortable and stare up at the ceiling until I slowly lose touch from reality and enter a state of unconsciousness" Rantaro explained, Kiibo looked very interested in what Rantaro had to say, he moved closer to him, Kiibo was kneeing Rantaro's crotch at this point. "I heard humans have dreams! I never experienced one myself so...how are they like?" Kiibo looked so...pure...Rantaro couldn't wonder what he would look like under him with...lewd expressions, Rantaro flinched as he felt Kiibo knee him, he couldn't bare it anymore, "dreams can be vivid yet you can forget them as soon as you wake up so I can't tell you much about it..." Rantaro responded, Kiibo looked disappointed, even his ahoge looked sad. "w-well it's not like I don't have memory of any dreams I had...I could tell you about my...wet dreams if you're up for it" Rantaro's extreme look turned into a calm and collective, lustful stare, this caught Kiibo off guard. Kiibo blushed, "w-well from my log um, wet dreams are ones that...include sensual actions such as sexual intercourse if I'm guessing correctly" Kiibo looked disturbed to say those words, "wow you aren't as innocent as I thought Kiibo" Rantaro teased, "it's not like I'm completely oblivious to the actions Amami!" Kiibo pouted.

Rantaro chuckled, "kidding I was kidding!" even then, Rantaro was still focused on his little problem. "but it seems I cant really remember well about what happened in those dreams either..." Rantaro admitted, Kiibo tilted his head in confusion, "but didn't you say that you—" Kiibo was cut off by Rantaro forcefully pinning him down, "but perhaps I could show you instead..." Rantaro's voice got deeper than his already deep voice, sounding seductive to Kiibo. Kiibo's face flushed red and covered it up with his hands, Rantaro removed his hands and got close to Kiibo where their noses are basically touching, "Kiibo..." Rantaro continued with the low tone, "I can't think of anything else but you...I think I—"  
Rantaro was cut off by Kiibo pulling him into a soft kiss, Rantaro's eyes opened wide, shocked. As Kiibo's synthetic lips collided with Rantaros', he couldn't help but feel turned on, "what can I say, it's the element of surprise!" Kiibo chuckled, "I love you too amami" as Kiibo said that, he looked genuine, no lies behind it—just pure love. Rantaro felt at peace, with this weight lifted off his chest, "Kiibo..." Rantaro said once more, but this time he pulled Kiibo into a rough kiss, acting needy as of the moment, Kiibo shut his eyes letting Rantaro do as he pleases. Rantaro slowly slid his tounge in Kiibo's mouth, his mouth was so human-like but somehow felt even better. Kiibo flinched, he didn't have the dictionary word for someone kissing with their tounges in his log, but went along with it, Kiibo's tounge collided with Rantaro's, it was so soft and he could feel Kiibo turning into a mess, Rantaro pulled away for air as Kiibo sat there in awe. "w-what was that" Kiibo asked softy, "that was French kissing" Rantaro said back as if he was out of breath, it took Kiibo a few seconds to respond as he put those into his dictionary. "I...I liked it" Kiibo admitted, yet he sounded disappointed in himself for liking it, Rantaro noticed and cupped his face. "would you be willing to do me a favor?" Rantaro asked, Kiibo nodded, "of course! After all you did let me stay the ni—" Kiibo's optimism turned into straight sexual confusion as he saw Rantaro whip out his cock, "listen...ever since you entered my room...I've had this big issue..." Rantaro looked straight into Kiibo's eyes.

"so would you be able to...I dunno give me a blo-"  
"of course! I'm not sure if my bodily functions are ment for this type of stuff but...after what Miu implemented, I'm sure I'm ok with giving you a so-called blowjob!"

Kiibo said with such pride even though it was such a dirty act. Rantaro's head was foggy, this felt like a dream, "ah...yes...exactly what I wanted to hear...get on your knees" Kiibo nodded and hopped off the side of the bed, positioning his head in-between Rantaro's legs, he observed the sheath of his dick all the way to the brim of his god forsaken testicles, "by observation I feel like I've established that this is exactly 9.2 inches which is about 23 centimeters which by normal human knowledge is huge for a penis" Kiibo spilled this information as if it was for an essay, Rantaro rolled his eyes. "never really payed attention to my length so...thanks?" Rantaro took it as a compliment and put his hand on Kiibo's head, "could ya start sucking no—JESUS CHRIST!" Rantaro yelled out, _holy fuck his mouth felt amazing_ , it was like heaven for Rantaro, his synthetic lips along the brim of his sheath as his soft yet warm synthetic tounge brushed along his slit, his mouth was automatically warmed up to simulate the best feeling for this type of condoned actions, "hah...shit kiibo holy fuck..." Rantaro moaned out as Kiibo put more of Rantaro into his mouth, Rantaro arced his back as he felt Kiibo's soft tounge slick the underside of his foreskin onto that one good spot, soon his entire dick was inside of Kiibo's mouth.

"um...so do robots have gag reflexes?" Rantaro asked, Kiibo took his dick out with his lips making a wet plop sound as he took his lips off of the tip, "actually we don't but we however can't swallo-" Rantaro shoved his dick back into kiibo's mouth, "ok that's all I needed to know..." He purred, Kiibo felt indifferent yet continued with these actions, a small whimper came from him as he struggled to lick his dick from the inside but continued to bob his head, "fuck keep making those noises..." Rantaro bucked his hips and thrusted into Kiibo's mouth without warning. Kiibo made an inhuman sound as his dick hit the back of his throat, it was such a weird feeling to have to suck on a piece of human meat to make one feel pleasure, kiibo brushed his hand over Rantaro's thigh, making his dick twitch from the inside of Kiibo's mouth, "hah...ah fuck Kiibo keep doing that..." Rantaro ordered, Kiibo's cheeks were numb from the inside as he continued to suck onto Rantaro's length as best as he could, he felt a substitute for saliva and pre-cum mixture drip from his mouth as he circled his tounge around Rantaro's length, time passed by as the only noises that could be heard were Rantaro's small grunts and moans, along with Kiibo's whimpers and slurps as he continued sucking. "oh god Kiibo...you're really good at this..." Rantaro complimented as he pulled Kiibo's hair, "it's actually my first time doing actions such as these" Kiibo made a muffled response as best as he could before he felt a shiver run up his spine, the sensation of getting his hair pulled while doing actions like these felt good for some odd reason. "h-hah..." Kiibo moaned as his small, feminine noise vibrated along Rantaro's dick, "kiibo...shit you're gonna make me cum..." This felt better than any blow-job he's received ever, most to- all of the blow-jobs he's received were from girls after class but...this time it was different, probably because hes a robot or just by the fact hes a dude and most likely knows the good spots or something. "Amami please pull my hair again...it felt good..." Kiibo pleaded as he popped his mouth off Rantaro's dick, however Rantaro shoved Kiibo's mouth right back onto his length, balls deep. "maybe I'll make you feel good as a reward...but you have to be a good little bitch got it...?" Rantaro purred as he lost his grip on Kiibo, his head shot up and looked at Rantaro with determination, "okay sir!" He said so obediently, _shit how am I gonna be mean to that? Hes too good I swear to god..._ Rantaro thought once more, he rolled his eyes but then Kiibo shoved his dick into his mouth again and started bobbing his head _WAY_ faster than before, "AH-S-shit man...that was unexpected..." Rantaro pulled Kiibo's hair once more, feeling the robot beneath him twitch with pleasure. "hnghhh...Amami please pull harder..." Kiibo moaned once more, he wasn't even trying to be seductive or anything, he really enjoyed the feeling of his hair being yanked by Rantaro. "oh god Kiibo...I'm gonna cum- f-fuck..." Rantaro's breath hitched as he bucked his hips up, practically yanking Kiibo's hair in the process, "HAH- AH AMAMI!" Kiibo practically screamed as Rantaro came inside Kiibo's mouth, catching the robot off guard, Rantaro sighed as he tried to catch his breath, "sorry you're just so sensitive...it was a huge turn on..." He said softly to the robot, Kiibo looked like he was in a state of panic.

Kiibo spat the semen out of his mouth and let it drip off his armor, "I-I, sorry Amami it's just that I can't swallow semen o-or it'll mess up my stomach system Miu implemented" he continued, "anything thick or sticky I can't swallow or it'll stick onto the sides and rot..." he admitted with a sad tone "however I can take it somewhere else..." He explained as cum continued to drip from his mouth. "ah I see..." Rantaro processed what he said, "oh dear uh- sorry I let out a huge load in your mouth, let me clean that up for you-" Rantaro made his way to the bathroom inside his dorm and grabbed a towel as he pulled up his pants, shit maybe this was a bad idea he thought well we've gone too far to turn back now, as he grabbed a towel and made his way out he saw Kiibo taking off his armor, Rantaro stood there and stared at his body, he was right, he really is perfect. "AH AMAMI- don't look its embarrassing..." Kiibo said, it was obviously an excuse In Rantaro's eyes. "Kiibo I'm gonna see you naked anyways so its alri- oh" Rantaro looked as Kiibo dropped his pants, "t-this is what Miu implemented...she said it would make me more human-like but...its so sensitive and anytime I try to touch it, it just makes me tingly...like when you pulled my hair It was in a resting position but now its standing up...from calculations I think this has something to do with the way I felt tingly when you pulled my hair..." Kiibo felt a slight tint of blush go across his face as he explained what happened, "holy fuck Miu gave you a dick I- wow" Rantaro stood there in awe, "kiibo- it's ok If you don't wanna go any further but...I wanna touch you kiibo I really wanna feel every inch of you..." Rantaro's deep voice came back as he spilled his sexual desires out at him. Kiibo blushed once more as his face turned even more red, "I'm really happy to hear that amami...because I really want you to touch me too" Kiibo softly spilled back at him, Rantaro pulled him close, "then its settled..." Rantaro kissed him passionately, Kiibo kissed back as they continued building heat between them, Rantaro bit Kiibo's lip as he started to trail kisses down his body, without his armor, his skin is actually really soft and human-like, Rantaro barely press his finger on the slit of Kiibo's length when Kiibo let out a huge moan, hell even his dick even violently twitched. "A-AMAMI- Hgh...please touch it more it feels so good..." Kiibo held onto Rantaro's back tightly, Rantaro blinked twice to process that, he held Kiibo's head next to his, "god you're so sensitive I love it..." He started to stroke his strangely colored dick as moans came from Kiibo, "p-please keep doing that Amami it feels- hah... amazing AHGH-" Kiibo was In so much pleasure at that point in time, this was his first time doing anything like this with anyone since his upgrade from Miu and boy did it feel amazing. "yeah keep making those noises kiibo...its really turning me on..." he praised him, stroking even faster. Kiibo felt his eyes get watery as he arced his back, this feeling was just too much for him to handle. Rantaro stopped stroking and let Kiibo melt in his arms, breathing heavily, he began to caress his body and send kisses down his neck again, his hands traveled to his chest all the way to his abs down to his ass. "hah...um at the end of my rear there's the...entrance I was talking about that was able to take thick liquids such as semen, b-because she said they should be able to drip out of there and clean that area thoroughly so it wouldn't get stuck onto the walls..." _walls_ , that word echoed through Rantaro's mind, _Miu that horny basterd, was probably planning on using Kiibo as a sex toy god dammit,_ though he can't really say anything since he was the one fucking him.

Rantaro squeezed his ass which made a small squeal come from Kiibo, he started to massage it, this was a once in a lifetime moment- he was waiting for the moment where he'd be able to touch his ass so why not make the best of it. "I- hah...I think she made- t-that area sensitive too- holy fuuuckkk-" Kiibo normally never swore but, this felt infinitely good for him, "your ass is so soft kiibo...it feels really nice" He complimented, "t-thanks" Kiibo responded in a high pitched voice, he was flustered. Rantaro stopped for a second and pinned him down on his bed, he swiftly took off his shirt and immediately took his pants off, it happened so fast that Kiibo didn't even process the fact that it happened, "it wouldn't be fair to you if you were the only one naked" Rantaro licked his lips, "I guess it wouldn't" Kiibo responded softly, Rantaro flipped Kiibo over and spread his legs, Kiibo squeaked as he felt Rantaro's finger circle around his entrance, he quickly grabbed a bottle of lube he kept in his drawer and drenched his fingers on it, his moist fingers pressed up against Kiibo's hole was honestly just teasing him. "a-amami what are you doing?" Kiibo stuttered out, "getting you prepped of course" Rantaro stuck his middle finger inside of Kiibo sending a shock of pleasure through him, "ngh Amami... that feels really good please keep going.." Kiibo softly moaned as he stuck another finger in him, scissoring his fingers inside him to stretch the robot out. Kiibo gripped the sheets as he felt Rantaro start to thrust his fingers in and out of him, he added a third finger which sent him over the edge, "hah- shit I- AH-" Before Kiibo could finish he felt Rantaro ram his fingers into a spot which sent nerves all across his body, he jerked himself forward and arched his back, "RANTARO- RIGHT THERE IT FEELS SO GOOD RIGHT THERE-" this was the first time Rantaro heard his name from Kiibo, the first time he heard kiibo refer to him as something other than 'Amami' and it was while he was moaning his name, which honestly made it even better. "right here?" Rantaro teased as he curled his fingers into that one spot, Kiibo flinched, "YES PLEASE! PLEASE RIGHT THERE OH GOD-" Kiibo buried his face into Rantaro's pillows as he tugged the sheets. "that's what I wanted to hear..." Rantaro continued to stretch him out while massaging his fingers into that soft spot of his. Kiibo's body was moving on its own because of that feeling, rolling his hips so Rantaro could dig his fingers into his g-spot while moaning his name into the pillow. Rantaro pulled his fingers out and let Kiibo collapse, wheezing for air, Rantaro chuckled at this sight as he wiped his fingers onto the sheets. "hah Rantaro... that felt great..." Kiibo complimented with his eye's half lidded, Rantaro's next actions confused Kiibo, he went to stroke himself with lube and line himself up against Kiibo's entrance. "u-um Amami wha- FUCK!" Kiibo was cut off by his own moan as he felt Rantaro ram himself into him.

"hah...sorry if that caught you off guard Kiibo..." He continued, "did you think we were done?" Rantaro asked kiibo who was breathing heavily under him with his eyes shot open, "y-yeah I thought that's how sex worked..." Kiibo admitted, Rantaro responded in another thrust, Kiibo gasped, "s-so this is-oh god Rantaro..." he pulled the sheets trying to get used to Rantaro being inside him but it all felt so good, "heh sorry you weren't ready for this...but I'll make sure this is an experience you'll never forget, after all, this is what wet dreams are like" He continued talking as he started to pick up a slow pace of thrusting into kiibo who was vibrating with pleasure under him. "y'know wet dreams are kinda like lucid ones, you can picture whoever you want, or at least that's the case with me" Kiibo was in awe that Rantaro continued with this conversation even though he was pounding into his ass, "AHAH- HAH- R-RANTARO PLEASE-" Kiibo moaned out, "Hm?" Rantaro stopped thrusting, "please what?" Rantaro had a huge grin on his face, "deeper please..." Kiibo mumbled, "I can't hear you ki, you're gonna have to speak up" Rantaro slapped his ass as Kiibo yelped, with his seductive undertone mixed with teasing and the nickname was just making Kiibo feel a million things at once. "please Rantaro deeper it feels amazing..." Kiibo slightly spoke up but still not loud enough for Rantaro to be satisfied, Rantaro tugged Kiibo by his hair and moved down to his level, "listen here, I said you could get rewarded if you were a good little bitch didn't I? stop fucking teasing me and scream it out, tell everyone who could possibly hear you, who you belong to" Rantaro didn't know if this was the right person to dirty talk to but either way it worked, "p-please Rantaro just- GOD PLEASE THRUST HARDER I NEED YOU RANTARO!-" Kiibo screamed out, Rantaro chuckled, "you really like your hair being pulled don't cha?" Kiibo nodded to the question violently, "well...as I was saying.." Rantaro picked up his pace once more as Kiibo arced his back, "MMMFFPHHH- HAH YES PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT AMAMI PLEASE-" Kiibo cried out, liquids were spewing out of his eyes as his own dick twitched and trembled for attention. "alright Ki be lucky I'm so nice or else you wouldn't be getting this treatment" He joked as he continued to pound into Kiibo. "so like I said wet dreams for me is like- hgh....very lucid y'know" Rantaro huffed, he's really tight...his insides...it feels so warm... he moved his hand's to kiibo's hips and started to basically rail him at this point, his cries and screams of pleasure were so hot to Rantaro, he could continue for hours. "and when I have those dreams...you wanna know who I imagine Ki?" he asked as he rammed his dick into Kiibo's prostate, "AHHAH- HGNH- w-who do you I-imagine A-Amami?" Kiibo trembled as he asked that question. Rantaro grabbed his ear and pulled him in close, "I imagine you Kiibo, you like this, fucking you to the point where you can't breathe" those words sent a shiver down Kiibo's spine, right after Rantaro stated those words he pounded right back into Kiibo's prostate, "GAH- AH- RANTARO RIGHT THERE PLEASE RIGHT THERE IT FEELS SO GOOD-" Kiibo cried out with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, "hah...alright" Rantaro grunted as he continued to thrust himself into Kiibo, the fatigue was finally starting to get to him. Rantaro never thought he'd be in a situation where the only thing that he could hear was the sound of moist, slapping skin and a robot moaning his name, but now that he was in that situation hes not really complaining.

Kiibo couldn't process anything anymore, Rantaro was breaking him, his mind was spinning a mile a minute, his body couldn't stop shaking, he didn't even know it was possible for one to feel this much pleasure, he didn't even know if he should be feeling in the first place, he's a robot after all so he had to ask himself why was he feeling the things he did. But he couldn't get lost into those thoughts for now, every time Rantaro would thrust his dick into him felt like heaven, he could get addicted onto that feeling, the feeling of pleasure and love that Rantaro gave him, "I c-can feel it Rantaro" He sniffled, "I can feel it I-in my stomach..." He cried, he let his tounge fall out of his mouth as he completely surrendered his body to Rantaro. "ah...I'm happy to hear that Ki" Rantaro grunted, he noticed Kiibo's dick was twitching the entire time so this was the perfect time to start teasing it, as he continued ramming into Kiibo as he moved his hand from his hips to his abdomen, he pressed his thumb against Kiibo's tip and this immediately sent the robot into ecstasy, "RANTARO!" His voice cracked as he pressed his head against his pillow even more, Rantaro brushed his hand along Kiibo's dick sending shocks of pleasure through Kiibo's entire body, Kiibo felt this feeling of warmth build up in his abdomen which honestly made the pleasure he was feeling at the moment 10x better. "R-RANTARO PLEASE OH FUCK!-" Kiibo moaned out as he entered a state of nirvana, a thick green colored transparent liquid shot from his dick as he jerked his entire body forward, he threw his head back as he felt a loud orgasmic moan escape his lips. This was the feeling, that one feeling that would get Kiibo addicted to this, his entire body collapsed as he struggled to catch his breath, with his body violently shaking, "hah...ah...Rantaro..." Kiibo let out a small cry as he chuckled in the process. Rantaro's eyes widened as he replayed that moment in his mind, "holy shit..." He looked at his hands which was covered in that liquid that Kiibo shot out, _Miu must've made this as a substitute for semen_ Rantaro concluded, "Ki are you good? Is everything ok?" Kiibo was still in a state of shock as he slowly nodded, "please...Rantaro keep going y-you haven't came yet..." Kiibo said softly, "Kiibo are you sure?" Rantaro was worried for the robot, Kiibo rocked his hips back and forth as he tried to ride out his orgasm, "p-please...seconds I want seconds..." Kiibo pleaded with his eye's half lidded, Rantaro sighed. "alright fine" Rantaro chuckled as he picked up his pace again, this time he started to stroke Kiibo's length as he did so.

Kiibo had a huge grin on his face, he looked completely beat and was panting like a dog, but he still wanted to continue with the act so he could feel that feeling of ecstasy once more, he rocked his hips back and forth violently so he could feel Rantaro go deeper, if someone walked in on them it would sound like if Rantaro was murdering someone, Rantaro grunted as his thrusts got sloppier, the amount of heat being shared between the two was enough to give one of them a fever, the sound of slapping skin was so exotic to kiibo, making mostly slapping noises but this was different from slapping, it was more wet. Rantaro lifted Kiibo's leg onto his shoulder, he was going feral, he thrusted harder as Kiibo and him harmonized moans, "hah...ah Kiibo you feel so good..." Rantaro groaned as he continued to slam himself into his good spot, Kiibo couldn't respond, the only thing that could come out of his mouth was moans and an altered version of Rantaro's name. a waterfall of tears were practically coming out of kiibo's eyes, he was drooling like crazy which made the sheets soggy, "R-RANTARO P-PLEASE AH-" Kiibo cried out as his body went limp, "R-RELEASE INSIDE OF ME-" He let out a tired moan afterwards, his legs and hips were numb, he couldn't feel his body anymore, it all belonged to Rantaro now. "ah-hah...anything for you Ki..." He sped up, ramming into him as fast as he could, railing his ass. Rantaro felt a familiar feeling build up in his abdomen as he thrusted into kiibo's warm, moist hole, "AH-HAH I-IT FEEL SO GOOD IT HURTS!" Kiibo whined as he was practically ripping the sheets off, when Ranatro moved his leg it somehow made the pleasure he was experiencing way better than before.

"s-shit Ki I'm gonna- "

"AHHAH- YES PLEASE RANTARO PLEASE RELEASE YOUR SEMEN IN ME AH- FUCK-"

Kiibo screamed as he too, was going into a state orgasmic pleasure again, a few more minutes passed by and Kiibo was absolutely destroyed, he kept screaming please as Rantaro was close to finishing, "f-fuck Kiibo I love you so much..." Rantaro said softly as he groaned in pleasure, he let out one final thrust before letting out a huge load into Kiibo, this sent him into orbit, Kiibo also let out one celestial moan before he came all over himself, they both rode out their orgasm's together before collapsing on one another.

The sound of heavy breathing and panting echoes through the dorm as kiibo laid there absolutely demolished. "one...hah...more...please...third round please..." Kiibo huffed, as he motioned his legs to spread wider, rantaro sighed, "no more kiibo, I'll actually break ya if we continue" Kiibo's hand trembled as it reached out for Rantaro's hand. "I-I love you s-so much Amami...I l-love you so so so much..." He cried softly as he intertwined his fingers with Rantaro's, the green haired man blushed as Kiibo showed him affection. Rantaro pulled himself out of Kiibo and watched as his semen leaked from Kiibo's ass, Kiibo winced as Rantaro pulled out of him, feeling relieved as the thick liquid spewed from his entrance. "I-I can't move...I t-think my system malfunctioned..." Kiibo looked back at Rantaro with that god damn innocence he had in his eyes before they fucked, Rantaro chuckled, "damn I didn't mean to go THAT rough" he joked, he gripped Kiibo's hand and pulled him close, "that might be a problem...here I'll clean you up" Rantaro stated before going to grab his clothes and the towel from earlier.

and thus, Rantaro spent the next hour and a half cleaning up the poor robot, trying his best to clean out his insides and the mess he made on himself along with his armor which he also got semen on. "that should do it...I gotta throw this towel away now" Rantaro mushed the towel into a little ball and threw it in the trash.

"can you mo- "  
"HGH! D-Don't touch me for now...my system overloaded, and everything is super sensitive now"

Kiibo explained putting on his pant leg, "alright alright...you might wanna get that checked up with Miu tomorrow...but for now..." Rantaro leaned in and kissed Kiibo's forehead, "have a good night, I gotta get some rest" Rantaro chuckled as he took off his shirt and stuffed himself in his bed. Kiibo perked his head up, "if its not a hassle...I would like to spoon with you Rantaro" These words surprised the green hair man, "god you're so needy, alright then c'mere" Rantaro patted down a side of his bed so he could fit Kiibo, so for the rest of the night they spooned as Kiibo worked on resetting some of his systems and Rantaro fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
